


【闲萍衍生】【明李】罪有应得（连载一）

by DUNDUANG



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DUNDUANG/pseuds/DUNDUANG
Summary: 一句话，秦明黑化。
Relationships: 秦明x李维民
Kudos: 14





	【闲萍衍生】【明李】罪有应得（连载一）

捆绑、踩

“李局，你知不知道你穿着警服的样子，就特别适合被糟蹋。”秦明俯视着李维民说。  
他的恋人，被自己用绳子在身上绑出精致的龟甲图案，现在跪在地上。手腕上特殊的手铐给这次囚禁又加了一层情趣。这是秦明为了恋人特意做的手铐。他还做了项圈和脚铐。还没用。  
李维民眼里带火，他冷着脸瞪着面前的秦明：“秦明，你这是犯罪。”  
秦明没说话，戴上手套，拿出注射剂。他掐着李维民的后脑勺，把他的头使劲摁下去，露出后颈，把那些液体推了进去。李维民浑身都在颤抖。  
“肌肉松弛剂。是个好东西。”秦明淡淡地说。  
“秦明……”李维民想站起来却发现肌肉松弛剂已经开始起作用了，全身的肌肉都就像海绵，软散着不听使唤，他没稳住重心，直直地往前倒去，脸摔在冰凉的地板上，骨头里泛着疼。  
秦明看着，眼里没有情绪，但他内心非常满意现在恋人的这副模样。  
接下来就按计划来了。  
“维民，我想给你听一段音乐。”秦明给李维民的耳朵戴上无线耳机，按下了手机屏幕上的播放键，离开了这个房间。  
他去了隔壁房间，坐到桌子前，看着监控里的李维民，把耳机声音调大了一点。  
———  
房间里，一段杂音之后，李维民自己的声音流进了自己的耳朵。本来还在动弹的人听到之后僵住了。  
“嗯…秦明…秦明…唔…唔嗯…别…嗯…唔…”这是秦明在和他接吻。年轻人总是把李维民吻到全身发软才松开，两个人贴在一起喘着粗气。  
“秦、秦明…那里…啊…啊哈…不…不行…呜嗯…不…哈啊…”这是秦明在给他扩张。年轻人总是喜欢把李维民的腿掰开，让他大张着腿，露出羞耻的地方。羞耻的地方传出羞耻的声音，细小的水声，黏腻的挤开过于紧致的地方的声音。“咕啾”“咕叽”的声音一直没停过，末尾还有一声不小的“啵”。  
“手指都吸这么紧。”恋人略带笑意的声音灌入耳朵，李维民下意识地蹭了蹭双腿，喉咙里挤出一丝呻吟。那是他们第一次做。秦明温柔地一点点扩张，就怕把人弄疼了。  
————  
“李维民，这就听爽了？”不带任何感情的声音突然破进李维民的耳膜，秦明的声音像手术刀一样冷，“没想到，你居然听着自己的叫床就能硬。”  
李维民感觉自己的脸在迅速变红发烫，被人羞辱的愤怒让他心里发闷，这种感觉就像有人在你自慰的时候突然闯进来说：你才这两下就射了？李维民气息开始变得不稳，他强撑着虚软的身子，慢慢坐起来挪到墙边靠着，环视着这个房间。

这个房间他从来没见过，秦明家里从来没有这个房间。李维民忍着头疼，努力地想回忆，但什么都想不起来。他醒过来的时候，就已经被绑成这个样子跪在房间了。

他和秦明是恋人。他们之间有矛盾。但完全不至于到这种地步。李维民咬着嘴唇想。他们之间的矛盾也简单，李维民觉得秦明不够关心他，秦明说李维民不站在他的角度考虑问题。他们为此吵过架，可谁也没提分手。  
一个月前，李维民接到邻省安江省的通知，说有一个案子牵涉到李维民这边，需要他过去。他得了通知当天晚上就赶过去了，到了之后第二天才腾出时间和秦明说了情况，让秦明别急，解决完就回来。  
招待李维民的是徐文易，和李维民是高中同学，干的和秦明一样，也是法医。同为法医，徐文易和秦明的性格完全不同。徐文易人像他名字，文艺又容易相处。高中那会就是他们班的文艺委员。倒是走法医这条路让李维民有点惊讶。正好住在一起，闲暇之余两个人经常聊天。  
秦明来的时候，案子刚好收网。李维民高兴地迎过去，说：我收拾好东西，交接完就回去。秦明看起来也很高兴，说：我帮你一起收拾吧。  
这之后记忆就到了这里，中间全是空的。李维民啧了一下，没再纠结，他现在得把监视器找出来。这一路走上来，找个监视器不是问题。李维民对着监视器看了好一会，开口：“秦科长，我好看吗？”  
“维民，你既好看，也好听。”秦明又按下了播放键。

“啊…啊…秦…秦明…好快…啊…别…别操…了…呜…坏了…呜…要坏了…嗯…”这是秦明操了一会李维民求饶的声音。秦明虽然是法医，但平时有锻炼的爱好，又正值壮年，体力比李维民自然上了好几个台阶。  
李维民本来有点力气的身子一下子又瘫了下去，他感觉到自己的下体不受控制地硬了起来，他恨自己的身体，却无可奈何。  
秦明本来想放一边就结束的，可看到李维民咬着牙坚持的样子，他没多想就按下了单曲循环。然后拿着手机去找李维民。

往日严肃正经的副局长现在软趴趴地倒在地上，眼镜歪得不成样子，满脸潮红，膝盖无力地摩擦着，想缓解自己的欲望。循环播放的声音让李维民快要崩溃，可看到秦明进来，本来失了神的眼睛又重新找回了焦距，活活要把秦明看穿。  
秦明把李维民拎跪到墙角。副局长借着墙角才勉强保持着跪姿，他恶狠狠地盯着秦明，看着他把自己耳朵上耳机取下来，放在一边。接着他就听见了自己的叫床声瞬间充斥了这个房间。  
“秦明你tm人渣！”李维民使了全身的力气骂了出来。秦明还是不为所动，因为重点不是这个。重点是——  
“啊！”硬得发涨的性器被秦明光亮的皮鞋踩着，力道不大，却足以让李维民发疯。他被逼出了眼泪，哭着向秦明求饶，换来的是更粗暴的踩碾。踩腻了，就踢两下。接着继续踩。  
李维民最后在自己的高潮声中射出来，晕了过去。


End file.
